vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
December 2013
Weather Forecast for Victorian Age 3-Day Forecast, Thursday, December 5th to Saturday, December 7th. Thursday: Continued snow flurries, increasing into the evening. Friday: Expect heavy snowfall, increasing overnight. Weather Advisory: Chance of precipitation is 100%. Heavy snow expected during the evening, causing difficulty walking in some cases. Snow covering of several inches anticipated by Saturday. Saturday: Snow fall and snow accumulation is expected to continue. Resulting in several inches of snow in all areas. Advent Calendar - Christmas 2013 The Advent Calendar for Christmas 2013 arrives tomorrow, December 1st! Starting tomorrow the Advent Calendar can be found under the Menu button! To open the doors on the Advent Calendar: First, just click the date, then by clicking again and dragging the door will open and reveal that day's picture! You will also receive the pin for that day of the Advent Calendar. You can also close the doors by clicking and dragging. Of course, there is always the temptation to peek, so to help resist this temptation, only those doors up to the current date will open! Counting Down to Christmas has never been more fun! Christmas Tree Bonanza! The Christmas Tree lot will open after the Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony in the Victorian Summer Park! Wander through the wide range of freshly cut Christmas Trees, and find that special spruce, fabulous fir or perfect pine! With 5 expansive Tree Lots to browse through, this is a Christmas Tree Bonanza! Once you have carefully chosen your Christmas Tree, you'll want to stop by the Christmas Shoppe and pick up decorations, ornaments and of course a tree topper, to make your Christmas Tree extra special! Also, for those with their hands full of Christmas activities and gift planning, there are pre-decorated Christmas Trees available at the Christmas Shoppe. Just follow the signs in the Victorian Summer Park to the Christmas Tree lot! Christmas Shoppe Opens! After the Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony in the Victorian Summer Park, the Christmas Shoppe will open! While you are at the Christmas Shoppe, don't forget to make your Christmas List! Remember, Santa knows if you've been good or bad, so be good for goodness sake! Don't forget to share the joy of Christmas with your friends, by sending them one of this year's new elegant Christmas Cards! Christmas Tree Lighting! We scaled to the top of the highest mountains, forded icy rivers and bridged the deepest chasms in search of the most magnificent Christmas Tree, and we found it! It's big, it's beautiful and it's perfect for Christmas! Once we have our colossal Christmas Tree decked with all the trimmings, it will be ready for the official Christmas Tree Lighting! The official Christmas Tree Lighting will be held in the Victorian Summer Park at 3:30 pm Pacific Time (6:30 pm Eastern Time) on Sunday, December 8th! VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 1st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 2nd, 2013. 'Tis the beginning of the Christmas season, and that means decorating everything in sight! Bring out the boxes of decorations, cut some evergreen boughs for wreaths, string some popcorn and cranberries for the tree and let's get in the Christmas spirit! Create some memories by playing and singing Christmas carols, baking lots of cookies, pies and of course fudge, and drinking eggnog! Deck the halls, because on today's quest, we are exploring the history of our favorite Christmas decorations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pink Flamingo Elf! VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:18 2. JoyArlene 1:21 3. andred 1:31 4. Myshi 1:31 5. CarsBoyJacob 1:33 6. Scarlett 1:37 7. allyforever 1:40 8. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:46 9. funfly 1:55 10. ScrapperGal 1:58 11. Darkstone 2:08 12. Jolly_Joy 2:19 13. SundayMonkey 2:22 14. wildsplashstone 2:34 15. BrownEyesBlue 2:45 16. HersheyGirl 3:01 17. ScrapperLass 3:04 18. queenelle 3:38 19. LadyNina 3:51 20. Charoite 4:13 21. Skittlez 4:20 22. bella_beach_babe 4:39 23. iPattieRocks 5:30 24. Ghoulgirl 5:42 25. Inky 5:42 26. BlueLittleElephant 6:22 27. lovely 7:35 28. Thermaman 7:37 29. princess_beautiful 10:45 30. DarkWingedAngel 10:58 Eagle Feather Headdress & Plush Turkey Buddy! Make sure to grab the Eagle Feather Headdress & Plush Turkey Buddy, because today is your last chance! By the end of today (Monday, December 2nd) the Eagle Feather Headdress & Plush Turkey Buddy will no longer be available, so hurry and get one before they are gone! Thanksgiving 2013 Event Planner Pin! Because of all the wonderful and creative games, rides and other events during Thanksgiving, everyone who ran an event in November will receive the Thanksgiving 2013 Event Planner Pin! This exclusive pin is a Symbol of Achievement, for all those Event Planners who organized a November Thanksgiving Event for others to enjoy! Only those who had an event appear on the Event Calendar and Event Tab in November will receive the Thanksgiving 2013 Event Planner Pin. Christmas Themes! Show your Christmas spirit with a brand new Christmas Theme! Capture the Christmas season with either the Christmas Ornaments theme or frozen and frosty Snowflake theme! Whether it's a snowy morning or a cozy evening in front of the fire, you'll have the perfect theme for any occasion! These new Christmas Themes will be arriving this Sunday, December 8th! Merry Christmas! VFK Snowflake Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 8th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 9th, 2013. Snowflakes are miniature wonders! Each snowflake which floats down out of the wintery sky is a tiny unique crystal. Many people over the years have been captivated by the beauty and mystery of snowflakes and some have even photographed them! Are snowflakes really all unique? Why do they form such amazing shapes, and where do they come from? On today's quest, put on your winter coat and hat, and don't forget your mittens, because we are going out in the cold to look at some facts about these tiny works of art that drift out of the snowy winter sky! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snowflake Snow Sign! VFK Snowflake Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. TinyStitch 1:11 2. Scarlett 1:15 3. Reena 1:23 4. Colleen 1:25 5. Genie 2:27 6. Darkstone 2:28 7. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 2:31 8. crosspatch 2:47 9. Paintcan 2:47 10. funfly 2:49 11. PirateBlueMaxx 2:49 12. Claire-May 2:52 13. NobodysHere 3:01 14. ooops 3:13 15. SparklingWater 3:13 16. wildsplashstone 3:13 17. SundayMonkey 3:16 18. iBlessed 3:17 19. Zaphire 3:19 20. Bamboo 3:25 21. glamdiva 3:43 22. Brutus 3:47 23. luv_paris 3:57 24. Shadow_lover_Angel 4:00 25. Bobbidazzler 4:10 26. ZanyZebra 4:15 27. Flowerlola 4:17 28. BrownEyesBlue 4:19 29. professor_mcdoogle 5:16 30. Sorasheart 6:05 UK Christmas Tree Lighting! A special UK Christmas Tree Lighting will occur for our UK players at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time, 7:00 PM in the UK) Monday, December 9th! Check the Event Calendar for your Local Time! Merry Christmas! Christmas Tree Bonanza! Specialty Christmas Trees are coming to the Christmas Tree Lot! These colorful and creative Trees are the perfect addition to any Christmas display! The First shipment of Specialty Christmas Trees will be arriving in the Christmas Tree Lot at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, December 10th! Watch for more Specialty Christmas Trees coming at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, December 11th! And 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, December 12th! Check the Event Calendar for local times! Merry Christmas! Santa Arrives! Have you been good all year and can't wait to let Santa know? Through some Christmas magic you can be transported to Santa Claus and even have an opportunity to sit on his knee and tell him all your Christmas Wishes! Visit Santa at his comfy home at the North Pole beginning at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) on Sunday, December 15th! There will be visits to Santa through out the Christmas Season, watch the Event Calendar for more times! Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! Christmas Ball! We will have our Christmas Ball, Saturday, December 21st, 2013 from 8:00 PM Eastern Time (5:00 PM pacific) to 10:00 PM Eastern Time (7:00 PM pacific) The Christmas Ball will also be held on Sunday Afternoon, December 22nd, 2013 from 3:00 PM Eastern Time (12:00 PM Pacific, 8:00 PM in the UK) to 5:00 PM Eastern Time (2:00 PM Pacific, 10:00 PM in the UK) Charming Christmas outfits and attire will be arriving in Autumn Imports for the Christmas Ball! As part of the Christmas Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! Weather Forecast for Medieval Age 3-Day Forecast, Thursday, December 12th to Saturday, December 14th. Thursday: A chance of snow showers. Cloudy, with lows near freezing. Chance of precipitation is 40%. Friday: Increasing snowfall throughout the day, developing into heavy to severe snowfall in the evening. Weather Advisory: Severe storm advisory during the evening, with heavy snowfall potentially causing difficulty traveling. Snow covering anticipated in all areas by Saturday. Saturday: Snow is expected to continue with several inches of snow in all areas. New Christmas 2013 Spaces! Christmas time is almost here, what could be more pleasant, than a cozy cottage filled with cheer and a tree stacked up with presents! And when you have the swell idea, for snow and Christmas delights, just venture out in the chilly air for a fun and frosty snow fight! The Cozy Christmas Cottage and Snowy River Dale will be arriving in the Land Office at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) on Saturday, December 14th! Christmas Rides! Unwrap a bundle of Christmas fun with two all new Christmas Rides! Roll through your crunchy collection of cookie crumb castles, confectionary columns and gingerbread villages in the peace and security of a chewy choo-choo, or burst through the wrapping of Christmas morning in a run away gift box! The All-New Christmas Rides will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, December 17th! Christmas Gold Stamp Catalog! There's Christmas magic at work in the Christmas Shoppe! Watch for A NEW Christmas Gold Stamp catalog to be appearing in the Christmas Shoppe tomorrow, over flowing like a stocking on Christmas morn, with NEW Christmas Gold Stamp items!! Merry Christmas! Christmas Card Addition! Wish everyone you know a Merry Christmas with a new Christmas Card from the Christmas Shoppe! The Christmas Card Addition will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, December 16th! Christmas Sweater Project Nixie had a "like totally awesome idea!!", which Miss Claira agreed everyone would love, so they got together with Miss Solaria and Evelyn to form the VFK Knitting Circle! Now they've knitted up a special surprise for all the VFKers: Their First Knitting Circle Christmas Sweaters Project and they called it the CSP! Nixie designed them after ones she remembered from when she was little and threw in some extra splashes of colors! Now, maybe you should know how to knit before you start a knitting circle, but that didn't deter the determined knitters, where there's a will, there's a sweater! We now have warm and cozy Christmas Sweater Creations that are almost wearable, inside, in dark rooms! So prepare to meet the sweaters of your dreams, or perhaps, your nightmares! Miss Claira says she will be the first one to finish her sweater and it will be available in Autumn Imports at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, December 16th! Christmas Collectible Smoking Gingerbread Chimney! When it comes to installing your fireplace in your confectionary masterpiece, things can get pretty confusing when you don’t have a chimney flue to complete the project! Arriving in the Christmas Shoppe, it is going to be the Christmas Collectible Smoking Gingerbread Chimney! The Smoking Gingerbread Chimney will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, December 18th! But make sure to get one quick, Because the Smoking Gingerbread Chimney will only be available for 3 days and will leave the Christmas Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, December 21st! Merry Christmas! Jumbo Gum Drops! The elves have been baking up something completely sugary, and very sweet! Glistening with sugar crystals and shining in vivid hues, these gooey gumdrops are just the thing you will need for your gingerbread castle! The Jumbo Gum Drops will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, December 18th! Hot Chocolate and Eggnog Stands! Grab a cup of steaming cocoa or refreshing eggnog from these new Hot Chocolate and Eggnog stands, coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! The Hot chocolate and Eggnog stands will arrive in the Christmas Gold Stamp Catalog at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, December 19th! Merry Christmas! White Poinsettias and Boughs of Holly! These beautiful Poinsettias and Boughs of Holly will brighten any space and fill your room with Christmas Spirit! White Poinsettias and Boughs of Holly will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, December 20th! Christmas Gingerbread! Set your Gingerbread Village apart from the rest of your nibbling neighbors with the 2013 Christmas Gingerbread Collection! From Gumdrop Trees and Candy Cane Fences to Peppermint Paths and Frosting Benches, this Collection provides the latest in confectionary and icing ingenuity! The 2013 Christmas Gingerbread Collection will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, December 20th! Christmas Workshop Elf Outfit! Are you working in a toy factory, and your clothing is a little outdated? Or perhaps you’re helping Santa load up his sleigh, or maybe even sweep the factory floors? Even if you’re just an elf at heart, your wardrobe will truly glisten with this gleeful and durable extraordinary elf ensemble! The Christmas Workshop Elf Outfit will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, December 21st! Christmas Collectible Glistening Gumdrop Fireplace! If your living room has seemed somewhat cold lately, or a little dreary, add warmth and vibrancy with a brand new Christmas Gumdrop Fireplace! Very warm and cozy, fits most spaces and warms your house thoroughly! The Glistening Gumdrop Fireplace will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, December 22nd! But make sure to get one quick, Because the Glistening Gumdrop Fireplace will only be available for 3 days and will leave the Christmas Shoppe at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, December 25th! Sheep Dynasty Beards! Being a shepherd is an ancient tradition and when you're out late abiding in the field keeping watch over your flock by night, there is nothing quite as useful for keeping your face warm, as a beard! So for all you guys who are perspective Shepherds, the Sheep Dynasty Beards will be available in the Christmas Gold Stamp Catalog in the Christmas Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, December 22nd! Challenge of the Bells! Christmas Carols will be filling the streets of the Medieval Village starting this Sunday, December 22nd! There are four Christmas Carols hiding in the Medieval Village and each Christmas Carol is hidden five times in each Medieval Village Street! Make sure your sound is up, and follow the sound to find where the invisible Christmas Carol is hiding! Once you find all of the Christmas Carols, you will receive a special Christmas Reward! The streets of the Medieval Village include The Gate House, The Central Square, The Blacksmith Shop and Merlin's Magic Square! Merry Christmas and Happy Christmas Carol Searching! VFK Christmas Story Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 22nd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 23rd, 2013. The story of the Nativity, or The Christmas Story tells of the historical events from over 2000 years ago, when a special baby was born into the world, then wrapped in swaddling clothes and laid in a manger! The story recounts what happened on that starry night long ago, when the world was changed forever. Angels, the hosts of Heaven, shepherds and wise men from far off lands are all included in the story of the birth of Jesus Christ. Every year, communities and churches incorporate re-enactments of this historical event as an important part of their Christmas celebration. On our quest today, let's look at one of the most widely known and beloved stories in the Bible, The Christmas Story! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Christmas 2013 Traditions Fireplace! VFK Christmas Story Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. froggybuddy 1:07 2. JoyArlene 1:18 3. PirateBlueMaxx 1:21 4. Colleen 1:22 5. Scarlett 1:27 6. SaphiraBrisingr 1:52 7. AimeeLou 2:04 8. persistence 2:15 9. wildsplashstone 2:21 10. Jolly_Roger 2:22 11. allyforever 2:23 12. Gimmethelicorice 2:28 13. Jaylin 2:37 14. BrownEyesBlue 2:42 15. ChristianFan 2:46 16. legostarwarsfan 2:51 17. StrawberryPoptart 2:53 18. AllisonWonder 3:04 19. ILoveDancing 3:04 20. Twilight_Mystery_Angel 3:17 21. Ormonddude 3:22 22. midnightmoonlight 3:23 23. iGlitter 3:36 24. ace_cool_kidd 3:38 25. the_queen_of_bees 4:09 26. snowgirl 4:31 27. purple_tangle 4:37 28. Claire-May 4:55 29. Flowerlola 4:57 30. wigglefritz 5:07 Christmas Gold Stamps! As part of our Christmas Celebration, If you have a current VIP Pass Membership with Gold Stamps, the first time you log in this Christmas you will receive a BONUS of 2 Books of Gold Stamps (2400 Gold Stamps) starting Christmas Day and lasting until Tuesday, December 31st! (This is 2 Books of Gold Stamps per active VIP Pass Membership with Gold Stamps) Merry Christmas! VFK Christmas Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, December 25th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, December 26th, 2013. Merry Christmas! Today is Christmas Day! Over two thousand years ago on this day, Jesus Christ was born in Bethlehem. After this miraculous event, one thing is certain, the world changed dramatically! This is one of the most important days of the year for all Christians worldwide! On today's quest, let's take a look at Christmas Day. We hope you have a wonderful Christmas day and wish you and your family a very Merry Christmas! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Christmas 2013 Pin! VFK Isaac Newton Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 29th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 30th, 2013. In 1642, on Christmas Day, Sir Isaac Newton was born in Woolsthorpe, Lincolnshire, England. Newton, an English natural philosopher, is considered by many as the greatest scientist that ever lived. He turned his brilliant mind to many fields. Among his numerous contributions, this brilliant man invented calculus, explained optics, and transformed the structure of physical science with his three laws of motion and the law of universal gravitation. On our quest today, let's say some of Newton's quotes and look at the life of Sir Isaac Newton! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Newton's Cradle! VFK Isaac Newton Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. PirateAce 1:19 2. PirateDesertRose 1:19 3. PirateBlue 1:21 4. Colleen 1:25 5. ScrapperGal 1:34 6. Jolly_Roger 1:37 7. Reena 1:42 8. Scarlett 1:46 9. Myshi 1:48 10. jypsi 2:02 11. AimeeLou 2:17 12. PirateBlueMaxx 2:36 13. Bamboo 2:52 14. FindersKeepers 3:10 15. Monty 3:22 16. Shadowed_Rose 3:49 17. BrownEyesBlue 4:10 18. wildsplashstone 4:15 19. silversummer 4:34 20. cassidi 5:01 21. SundayMonkey 5:13 22. aMainStreetManiac 5:49 23. bella_beach_babe 5:55 24. Brutus 6:16 25. PrincessAaliyah 7:35 26. eternal_autumn 8:07 27. professor_mcdoogle 8:10 28. Obsidian 8:22 29. WhoBean 8:33 30. LeanYellow 8:45